Wireless fidelity (WiFi) networks have generally increased in popularity. By way of example, WiFi networks have become more prevalent in homes, businesses, public areas, and so forth. A computing device, for instance, can connect to and exchange data via a WiFi network. When connected to the WiFi network, the computing device may use and/or access various network resources made available on the WiFi network, such as the Internet, network attached storage, printers, other computing devices on the WiFi network, and so forth.
A WiFi network typically has a set of credentials utilized to enable access to such WiFi network. The credentials, for instance, can include a service set identifier (SSID), a basic service set identifier (BSSID), a network key, and so forth. For instance, the network key can be a Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) key, a WiFi Protected Access (WPA) key, a WiFi Protected Access II (WPA2) key, a Counter Cipher Mode with Block Chaining Message Authentication Code Protocol (CCMP) key, an Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) key, or the like. As an example, credentials for a particular WiFi network can include an SSID and WPA key that can be used by a computing device to identify and access the particular WiFi network associated with the SSID.
Conventional approaches for distributing WiFi credentials oftentimes involve an owner of a WiFi network (or someone else who has knowledge of the WiFi credentials) providing the WiFi credentials to a disparate user to enable the disparate user to access the WiFi network. By way of illustration, an owner of a WiFi network can provide a disparate user with the WiFi credentials for the WiFi network at his house when the disparate user comes to visit. Yet, it may be difficult for the owner to remember the WiFi credentials, distracting to the owner to be interrupted by the disparate user who desires to access the WiFi network, and time-consuming for both the owner and the disparate user.